


An unexpected find

by G_Wash_C_J_A_Hammyham



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Wash_C_J_A_Hammyham/pseuds/G_Wash_C_J_A_Hammyham
Summary: Jamilton set in the greatest city in the world; New York City, where Alexander Hamilton and his arch nemesis: Thomas Jefferson, get a little more than they bargained for when told to work together by their boss.





	An unexpected find

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure where this will go but hey lets give it a try

Jamilton set in the greatest city in the world; New York City, where Alexander Hamilton and his arch nemesis: Thomas Jefferson, get a little more than they bargained for when told to work together by their boss.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hamilton/Jefferson  
Schuyler/Reynolds  
Hamilton/Jefferson/Schuyler/Reynolds/Madison/Burr ???  
Hamilton/Washington, Hamilton/Washington/Lafayette  
Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens/Hamilton  
Jefferson/Lafayette  
(possible polyamory in later chapters)  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
-“That insufferable….!” Thomas spat.  
-“Shhh Thomas, don’t let him know he gets under your skin, you know that all he wants to do is piss you off.” Madison sighed from the leather chair behind Jefferson’s desk, cutting off a pacing and ranting Thomas mid-sentence.  
Groaning, Thomas took a breath. Letting his anger and frustration flow from him and into the room, dissipating quickly. “Fine… I know good and well that you are right Jimmy. It doesn’t make me any less pissed off at the leprechaun”.  
\- “I heard that Jefferson …” Alexander sneered, walking past his enemies office with his usual fast pace on his way to his own office with a stack of papers dragging in the wind the small man had created behind him.  
“You were meant to you little green…” he stated again, stopped short by the glare of the gentleman who had made his way around the desk and in front of the beautiful magenta creature, letting his presence alone be the calming factor that he knew Thomas needed.  
Thomas sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning against the edge of his desk eyeing the man in front of him. Something stirred in him but before he could let his mind wander and mull over this tid bit of information his phone rang, loud and shrill in the once comfortable silence both men had settled into. The clear bells and chimes signaled to both men who was calling, only furthering the speed in which the fleeting silence was leaving them.  
“Hello?” Thomas said quickly, answered only by the deep and elegant voice of Washington calling him to his office. “Of course, sir! I’ll be there momentarily.” Jefferson replied, ready to hang up the phone, until George stopped him and ordered him to drag Alexander along with him, causing the tall, bushy haired man to stifle a groan and agree before ending the call.  
“I’ll be back in a bit James, feel free to make yourself comfortable knowing that Alexander is involved could make this an afternoon long spectacle” He sighed, steeling his normal calm demeanor within himself and forcing his feet to move down the hall towards the bastards office, leaving Madison to frown, and watch his friend leave.  
“Hamilton!’ Jefferson said a little louder than needed before knocking “Washington wants us in his office yesterday” he said stepping into the war zone that was Alexander's office “Goddamn Alexander, how can you stand to sit in this office and do any work? It looks like a tornado went through… oh wait that was you” he snickered seeing a flash of annoyance flash across the smaller man’s face.  
“Alright Jefferson, let’s leave before you insult me s’more forcing me to punch you in that pretty face of yours” he spat, without realizing exactly what he’d said, though not without meaning it.  
“Oh, so you do think I’m pretty? I knew it Hamilton you’re gay for me” he cackled stepping out of the disaster zone and into the hallway  
“In your dreams, Jefferson” Alex spat noting that all of the doors down the hall were closed, and truth be told, Hamilton had become the star of his dreams of recent but that fact would never be known the man walking beside him.  
“Shut it leprechaun, the quicker we get this over with the quicker you can go back to your miserable existence in that disaster you call an office” Thomas said walking past the Latino and into Georges office, his coattails trailing behind him.


End file.
